


Only God Can Judge Ya'

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Superheroes, Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Um ... Deadpool and Spiderman, that's all I can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only God Can Judge Ya'

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild violence

Peter Parker was walking down the block to his highschool when he got that feeling. You know,  _that_ feeling. He looked around for any immediate danger and saw nothing so he ducked behind a stray dumspter to change into his Spider suit. He pulled on the mask and left his clothes and bag behind the dumpster to get it later. 

Sharp screams pierced the air and Peter ran to the front of the school to see Venom attacking the near by students. He quickly scanned the area for Gwen and Henry, satisfied that he couldn't see them which meant they were probably inside. Venom had two students in his grasp, long pointed tongue flicking left and right.

"Where is Spiderman!" Venom hissed. 

"Hey, asshole! Over here!" Peter yelled. Venom dropped the two high school kids in favor of his desired target and charged towards him, black skin oozing and dripping everywhere. Peter shot out a web at the nearest building but before he could swing away Venom grabbed him in his iron grip and threw him down to the concrete. Peter skidded a couple feet away, scrapped up and head ringing. 

"You cannot escape me, Spiderman!" Venom seethed. Peter rolled his eyes at his dramatics and shot a quick web at his mouth to shut him up. He ripped it away easily with a snarl. 

"You think you're little webs will work on me?! Have you forgotten, Spiderman, I am a part of you. You and I--" Peter shot another web which made him even angrier. 

"Stop that you little pest!" One of venom's fluid like arms shot out and smacked Peter into the front of the school, which hurt like a bitch. He groaned, one hand on his ribs which was definitely bruised at best, broken at worst. Quickly, Peter wrapped several longs ropes of webbing around Venom and attached another piece to that to pull him to the ground. He landed with a crash, but got back up quickly.  _Damn_ , Peter thought,  _what does it take to take this guy down? Everything I throw at him just bounces off_. Lost in his thoughts he didn't see the gelatonous black arm hurtling towards him. 

"Spiderman, look out!" Someone called, he jerked sideways quickly but not quickly enough. The pointy arm snatched him by the leg hauling him upside down into the air. Venom bared several rows of razor sharp teeth, breathing hot breath onto Spiderman's face. Saliva dripped from his mouth sliding down his grotesquely bulging neck.

"Aw, dude, you need a breath mint." Peter sneered. 

"My patience, Spiderman, is growing thin." He hissed, drawing out the end of patience like a snake with a lisp. 

"I don't think you had any to begin with." With a growl, Venom squeezed tightly, snapping the bone in Peter's leg as easily as if it was a toothpick. Peter screamed in agony, firey hot pain shooting up and down his entire body. 

"Hey slimebut! Drop the spider and nobody get's hurt." He knew that voice, but he could barely think through the haze of pain as Venom tightened his grip on Peter's already broken leg. He let out a small sob. 

"Why should I do that?" 

"Because if you don't I'll blow your fucking head off." Peter gathered his barings and twisted his body to see Wade, in his Deadpool uniform, pointing a Bazooka Gun straight at Venom. The tension in the air was palpable as Venom weighed his options. 

"Very well. I know when to surrender. But do not think this is the last you will see of me Spiderman, I will be back." Venom flung Peter at Wade's feet and sprinted away. He rolled several times, further aggravating his bruised ribs, before landing face down in front of Wade. Wade knelt down beside him, ignorant of the small crowd that had gathered. He rolled Peter gently onto his back, one hand under his head and the other on his chest. 

"What hurts, Spidey?"

"Ugh, he broke my leg, and I think," Peter panted for a moment before catching his breath. "I think some of my ribs are cracked." 

"Okay, okay, Spidey, what do you need me to do." 

"First, the mask, I can't breathe." Wade grabbed the edge of the mask, lifting it so it rested on the bridge of his nose. Wade frowned as he saw the tear tracks and runny nose that were previously hidden by the mask. 

"Go inside the school, ask for the nurses office. Tell her she needs to bind my ribs and I need a termporary splint for my leg." Wade nodded once, pressing a quick kiss to Peter's trembling lips before lifting him gently in his arms and walking steadily towards the school. Even though the kiss was quick it did not go unnoticed and several peoples gasped.

"They're together?!"

"Oh my God! That's so unexpected." 

"Ugh sucks that he's gay though."

"Like Spiderman would ever go for  _you_." 

"Faggots." The last comment made Wade stop dead in his tracks. Peter winced, knowing that Wade had a short temper and anything could set him off.

"Just ignore it, Wade." He said nothing but continued walking. 

The nurse gave a surprised  _oh!_ when she saw the two at the door of her office. Wade repeated what Peter said earlier and in no time they were on the train back to Wade's apartment. People stared at them as Peter limped past, one arm slung over Wade's shoulder, his arm around Peter's waist. 

Peter was sweating profusely by the time they finally arrived at Wade's house. He gently laid him down on the couch, before stripping off his uniform and throwing it in the was along with his own. Wade, helped him into a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt before resting his head on Wade's legs and turning on the tv. Wade ran his fingers softly through Peter's hair and in no time Peter was off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
